Always Never The Same
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "Get down!" Those were the words that played over and over in Alexandra Eames' mind as she sat in the waiting room of St. Matthew's hospital. Her foot was reflexively tapping against the floor, and though she had washed her hands countless times, she could still see the blood on them. Her partner's blood.


My kneejerk reaction to the announcement that Kathryn Erbe will be reprising her role as Detective Alexandra Eames on Law and Order SVU. BA with undertones of MC. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICI

"Get down!"

Those were the words that played over and over in Alexandra Eames' mind as she sat in the waiting room of St. Matthew's hospital. Her foot was reflexively tapping against the floor, and though she had washed her hands countless times, she could still see the blood on them.

Her partner's blood.

Her eyes glanced at the clock. The shooting had happened three hours ago, and Bobby had been in surgery for two hours and forty-three minutes. Another violent shudder ripped through her. How had they missed it? One second they were talking to a communicative witness, and the next he was drawing a gun on them and Bobby was shoving her out of harm's way. Her finger twitched with the memory of pulling the trigger and ending the man's life before she raced to her partner's side.

There were others in the waiting room, but they were all giving her a very wide berth after she had almost attacked a young patrolman for bringing her coffee. Only Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek dared to sit in close proximity to her. Logan was retired and Barek was with the FBI now, but they had both come running when Alex called them. She needed their support, even if she didn't want it.

Another hour passed, and finally the door to the waiting room opened. Every head turned toward the intruder.

"Are you all here for Robert Goren?"

Though he was retired, James Deakins was also there for support for his favored detectives. He stood up. "Yes, sir. We are."

"Is Alexandra Eames here?"

Alex stood up, uncertain. "That's me."

"His file says that you are his medical proxy."

"Yes. And anything you need to say, you can say in front of them." She felt Mike and Carolyn come up behind her for support, and she was grateful.

"Okay. I'm Dr. Florence, Robert's primary. He's out of surgery and doing very well. We were able to move the bullet with minimal trouble."

Alex's knees wobbled. "He'll be okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Eames. He's going to make a full recovery."

"Thank God," Mike muttered behind her. Everyone else in the room seemed to agree.

Wiping at her eyes, Alex looked at the doctor. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. Come with me."

Turning to face Mike, Carolyn and Deakins, Alex summoned a smile for them. "Thanks."

"Go," Carolyn encouraged, her hand absently touching Mike's arm as she remembered their own encounter with a suspect and a gun.

Mike gave Carolyn a reassuring smile and kissed the top of her head.

Nodding, Alex turned around and followed the doctor out of the waiting room. He led her down the hall and upstairs, to the room where Bobby was recuperating. Once he stopped in front of one door, Alex barely remembered to thank him before she rushed into Bobby's room.

Bobby's bed was in the center of the room, and as she approached him, he started to stir.

"Alex…"

"Shh." Alex reached out and gently took his large hand. "I'm here, Bobby."

He shifted his hips and moaned softly. "Okay…?"

She almost laughed. "Of course I'm okay, you big lug." Leaning down, she pressed her lips softly to his. Then she reached into her pocket, retrieving two simple, matching gold bands. Taking his left hand, she slipped his wedding ring onto his ring finger. She gave his hand a light squeeze before she slipped her own wedding band back on. They had been married for three months, and only her family, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek and Jimmy Deakins had been privy to that information. They had all been in attendance at the small wedding ceremony, and they were all happy for the two who had spent too many years dancing around their feelings.

With a soft smile, she kissed her husband again and gently brushed his damp hair back. They couldn't keep doing this. They were excellent partners, the best, but too much had changed, and today had been far too close. She could have lost him.

Bobby sighed softly at the soothing contact. "Love you…"

"I love you, too, Bobby." And that was why she needed to make a change. She needed to be in a less dangerous line of work, and so did he. But she wouldn't push him into doing something he didn't want to do. That would only end with his resentment of her, something she couldn't stand.

He fell asleep a few moments later, and Alex watched him for a few minutes before she stepped out of the room. To her surprise, Carolyn and Mike were standing in the hall. She offered them a small smile.

"How is he?" Mike asked.

"He's going to be okay." Alex looked at Carolyn. "But today was just too close. I don't think I can keep doing this."

Both Mike and Carolyn looked surprised. "Are you going to retire?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But I'm going to transfer. Carolyn, is that position you told me about still available?"

"Of course it is. I'll pull some strings, if that's what you want."

"Thanks." She hooked her thumb over her shoulder. "I need to get back to him."

"Of course." Carolyn gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll call you later tonight."

"Great." Alex gave them both a grateful smile before she disappeared back into her husband's room.

The door closed, and Mike slid a possessive arm around Carolyn, drawing her into his side. He was glad that Bobby and Alex had finally figured out what everyone else knew for years, and that they had done something about it. He had never seen the two as happy as they were after they were married. They certainly deserved that kind of happiness.

He looked at Carolyn, who gave him a confused look.

"He's okay. Let's go down to the cafeteria and talk."

CICICICICICI

Two months after Bobby's shooting and Alex's subsequent transfer, she brushed her hair back and walked into the SVU precinct. They had discovered a sex trafficking ring involving young girls, and the thought made her stomach churn. She was determined to catch these sick bastards and make each of them pay.

She spotted Olivia Benson sitting at her desk, and she nodded.

"I'm here, Olivia. Let's get to work."

The End.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about the announcement. I just hope that the producers don't do anything stupid with Alex. Hopefully it's just a temp thing, and she's still partners with Bobby. Or they got married and she transferred out. Either one! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
